The Anniversary Surprise
by pottergoose
Summary: It's Edward and Bella's one year wedding anniversary.  Edward has a large surprise for her, starting with Paris and ending with a very special gift.  What is that gift?


**Title: A surprise anniversary **

**Penname: Pottergoose**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Pairings: Edward/Bella**

**Picture # 81**

**Rating: M for lemons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. This great honor goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: It's Edward and Bella's one year wedding anniversary. Edward has a large surprise for her, starting with Paris and ending with a very special gift. What is that gift? You'll just have to read to find out.**

**Submitted for the 100 Pictures- An Anon Fanfic Competition. Won honorable mention. **

**The Anniversary Surprise**

It was a Friday evening in the cottage, and Edward and Bella had just put Nessie to bed. It had been a year since the wedding and nearly a year since Bella's transformation. Bella had just learned that Edward was planning something huge for their anniversary, but Edward wasn't quite being clear on what that was. Bella being herself was fully against him going out of his way to make it special.

"Come on, Edward. You know I don't like big gifts. What about a nice hunt, or go to an expensive restaurant where we pretend to enjoy the food," Bella complained. Edward just smiled at her.

"Come on; let's go tell the family the good news."

"That is, if Alice hasn't told them yet," Bella joked. Edward laughed with her. They went upstairs to check on Nessie one more time, and noticed her fast asleep in her new bed. Although she was still young, she was very mature for her age, and they knew that she could handle a few hours without them. Besides, she would be sleeping the whole time.

"I'll race you," Bella teased with a grin on her face.

Suddenly Edward was off running. "Hey, no fair!" She ran after him, trying to catch up. It was a close race. Although he was faster, Bella was still stronger. They ran through the forest, brushing by trees and rocks, as if they didn't even exist. Bella playfully pushed Edward out of the way, making him stumble for a few seconds, as she caught ground. He quickly caught up to her and kissed her on the cheek, continuing on his way. Bella was caught back for a few seconds by the distraction, but quickly regained focus and ran again. But those few seconds had caught up with her. When she had reached the main house, Edward was there with a grin on his face.

"Hey no fair!" Bella moaned.

Edward chuckled. "Do remember that you distracted me first," he said with a grin on his face. Bella groaned for a moment, and then made a quick decision. She walked up to Edward.

"Here's your prize to you for winning," Bella said, letting her lips land on his. They had a beautiful quiet kiss, until Alice came appeared.

"Come on, you two lovebirds. Come and tell us the 'good news'," Alice said, using air quotes on good news.

As the young married couple walked into the house, they noticed everyone sitting on the giant couch in the living room.

"Alice," Edward and Bella said at the same time. She just grinned and led them in. Once they settled down on the couch, Edward began speaking with a smile because he knew only Alice knew the full extent of the surprise in store.

"As you know, it has been nearly a year since Bella and I were married. This means, of course, that our anniversary is nearing. I would like to let all of you know we will be missing for a week or two and would like to ask if you would take care of Renesmee while we are gone."

"Oh, of course, Edward! We'd be glad to do so," Esme said eagerly. Edward smiled warmly as his mother.

"Wait a minute…a week or two?" Bella asked in shock.

"Don't worry, Bella; I've already seen it. You will enjoy every bit of it," Alice told her. Bella shrunk back and sighed, defeated.

"I guess it's settled then," Carlisle chuckled.

_One week later_

Bella and Edward were waiting at Sea-Tac airport for a flight that would eventually land in Paris. Bella couldn't help but smile when she had realized they were going to Paris for their anniversary. She had always dreamed of seeing the lights of Paris but never thought it was possible on Charlie's budget. Little did she know Paris was not the last stop on this very special trip.

"So, what are we doing when we get there? Can we go to the Louvre? How about the Eiffel Tower? What about a five-star restaurant where we will eat, just because we're in Paris, and throw it up later?" Bella incessantly questioned Edward about the itinerary in Paris.

"I don't remember you ever asking this many questions," Edward chuckled. It was apparent Bella would have been blushing, were she still human.

….

The flight took just under ten hours. Much of it was spent just sitting and chatting quietly, like no one else was on the plane, which wasn't too far off. They were sitting in first class with only two other passengers, who were asleep. When they landed, Bella's eyes gazed everywhere in wonder. She had only been outside of the United States once, and that was to the Italian countryside. Nothing compared Bella for the nighttime lights of Paris. Even from the airplane, you could see how beautifully the city was lit up. It was breathtaking.

When they got into the limousine Edward had arranged ahead of time, Bella noticed that the driver was also a vampire. She raised her eyebrows at Edward. He just smiled. The limousine had taken off into the night. Bella eyes were gazing everywhere in wonder at the sights before her. Eventually, Bella had noticed that she could no longer see the lights of Paris. It looked like they were heading underground, beneath the hustle and bustle of the city streets. After a short ride, the limousine pulled up to a beautiful, five-star, modern hotel. Edward tipped the limousine driver, and Edward and Bella went inside. They walked up to the front desk.

"Bonjour, bienvenue a d'hôtel Vampire."

"Le vampire?" Bella asked in shock. Edward nodded in encouragement.

"Oh, I see; you are American. Welcome to the Hotel Vampire. I hope you enjoy your stay," the human receptionist told them sweetly before handing them the room key.

"This is the only hotel in Europe that serves just vampires. I'm sure you have noticed that we headed underground, away from the main parts of Paris. This is done so that we can be hidden without worries of exposure to the humans. This hotel is open only to vampires. It also offers room service for both human drinkers and animal drinkers." When Bella looked at him in surprise, he added, "Upon special request, that is. Considering most vampires are human drinkers, they will accommodate animal drinkers when requested before the reservation is made. It is a place where we can relax, and can really be ourselves," Edward told Bella.

They walked upstairs to their very expensive, all paid for by Mr. Cullen himself. Immediately they settled down, getting ready for the evening.

"So, it gets better," Edward said with a smile on his face. Bella raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He continued, "Since the clientele are vampires, the hotel has special arrangements for evening tours in the most popular parts of Paris, such as the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower. It is unknown to the humans."

"Wow, so…we don't have to worry about the sunlight and stuff?" Bella asked, amazed. Edward smiled and shook his head.

"As a matter of fact, in a couple of hours, I have scheduled an exclusive tour, just for us, to visit the Eiffel Tower," Edward continued. Bella smiled at this thought. "However, there's a reason I scheduled it in a couple of hours," Edward hinted, moving his eyes towardthe massive bed in the sleeping area of the suite. Bella quickly understood what Edward was implying

"Am I allowed to go get changed into something a little more 'comfortable' first?" Bella asked with a smile.

"I'll be right here waiting for you," Edward responded with a smile and a pat on her cheek. Bella ran at vampire speed to her suitcase and pulled out something that definitely looked like Alice had packed for her. She must have snuck it in, considering Bella had packed the suitcase herself. She stared at it in shock and disbelief, looked back at Edward, and sighed.

"Alice," they said together, chuckling.

Just then, a text came through Bella's phone.

_It's for tonight, trust me, Alice_.

Bella laughed, grabbed the satin teddy, and went into the bathroom to touch up before getting ready.

Moments later, Bella came out, and Edward gasped in shock and excitement. Bella was dressed in a pink satin teddy. Edward wolf-whistled.

**Bella's POV**

I knew Edward would love what Alice had packed for me. I would have to thank her later, even if it's a little too girlie for my liking. Suddenly my phone buzzed with a text from Alice.

_You're welcome!_

I danced my way over, flirting with my eyes the whole way.

He sat me down on the massive bed and slowly undressed me while kissing me all over my body. I moaned softly as he continued to kiss me. I quickly kissed him before pulling off his tee, followed by his pants. I giggled when I saw just how hard I had made him just by wearing the lingerie that Alice had decided to sneak into my suitcase. And now it seemed like he was harder, since I was nude. I leaned down to the level of his penis, and started to give him a blowjob. He gasped and moaned in delight. I took those hints and decided to go faster on him, to excite him. I moved harder and faster, as I could taste the venom starting to fill in his penis. He pulled out after a few more minutes and I positioned myself on top of him, to allow him inside me. He slowly moved inside me while kissing me enthusiastically. He started off nice and slowly, trying to warm me up by fondling my boobs and kissing me at the same time.

He started to move faster as his penis grew harder inside of me. I moaned in exhilaration as he hit my g-spot. "Edward!" I gasped. He took that as a hint to move faster. We were now moving at vampire speed, and I moaned as the pleasure swept over me. If it were possible, his penis grew harder inside of me every time I squealed. He kissed me again, longer and more enthusiastically. At last, we came together. I screamed in ecstasy as we climaxed together. His venom flowed through me like a river. His venom triggered another orgasm. At last, we had both finished, and I moaned in happiness and delight. Edward slowly pulled out of me, took a breath, and collapsed lightly on top of me.

After a few minutes of silence and sheer bliss, we relaxed as he moved off of me to lie on the bed beside me.

"You know, the vacation could end here and I'd be happy," I joked. He chuckled.

"You know that's not going to happen. Relax for a bit. I'll turn on the television. In an hour, we are scheduled to take a tour of the Eiffel Tower.

…

We were in the car provided by the hotel and on our way to the Eiffel Tower. I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched out the window, all the gorgeous sights of Paris flying by us. It was just gorgeous here. This trip was everything! To think that all I bought Edward for our anniversary was a Volvo. I chuckled to myself.

When we arrived to the Eiffel Tower, I looked up in absolute awe. It was beautiful. This sure wasn't Forks anymore, I thought to myself. I concentrated on opening my mind to let Edward hear my thoughts. He laughed with me. I looked up at the giant tower in amazement. It was all lit up in gold lights for the world to see. It was tremendous. It was just…how do I explain it? Amazing!

We then met up with a tour guide who was hired by the hotel to lead us through the Eiffel Tower, and explain the history and architecture. It was pretty interesting. When we arrived at the top, I was taken aback by yet another surprise. There was a table for two with a small candle in the middle of the table. There were also two empty glasses on the table.

Edward led me quietly to the table and held out the chair for me to sit down. I sat down quietly. He took his seat, never removing his smile from his face.

A waiter came out of the elevator with a bottle of red liquid that looked a lot like blood. He poured it into our glasses. As the waiter walked away, I took a sniff of the liquid. My assumption was right, it was blood. Edward held up his glass to mine.

"Here's to an amazing anniversary. I will love you forever, Bella. You are my life. I couldn't have asked for more. Before you, there was nothing, and now look at us. We have eternity together. We have a child whom we love dearly, a family who cares for us, and most importantly, each other. I have always loved you and always will." I smiled deeply as I tapped my glass with his and took a sip. It was the blood of a mountain lion. Figures, I chuckled to myself. We sat and talked on top of the Eiffel Tower for hours, like there was no one else in the world but us. By the time we finished, they could see the sun on the horizon.

…..

Throughout the next few days, Edward took me all around Paris, from the Arc d'Triomphe to the Louvre and everything in between. I was in absolute awe of everything, and Edward couldn't help but smile at me as he watched my eyes light up every time we went to a new place.

On the last day of the trip, we arrived at the airport. What I did not know quite yet was that Edward had something more planned for me, that this vacation wasn't quite over yet. I knew something was up when I saw that we were taking a plane to Greece, not Seattle. I looked at Edward, confused, but Edward stayed silent, wanting to leave it a surprise.

When we got off the plane in Greece, Edward immediately blindfolded me, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

He led me through the airport. _Oh, how I wish I could see right now_. I've always wanted to see Greece. All I've ever heard was how beautiful it is here. But, Edward has not let me do that. I groaned in disbelief. Edward chuckled.

Next thing I knew, we were in a car, on the way. When the car stopped, I was about to take off my blindfold, figuring we were at our destination.

"Not yet, love," he whispered in my ear. "It will be worth the wait, trust me," he continued. I could feel him smiling as he whispered in my ear. He then planted his lips on mine to distract me. I welcomed them, kissing him back eagerly.

After quite a while, he took my hand to pull me out of the car. He then led me to another seat. What kind of seat? _I haven't got a clue, but it was certainly less comfortable than the car._. But it sure was less comfortable than the car. Suddenly, I heard an engine start., and the vehicle began to move. Using my vampire senses, I could hear the water around me, as well as smell the scent of salt water. We were on a boat, but to where, I did not know yet.

After some time, the blindfold was pulled off suddenly. As my eyes adjusted, I took the time to look around and gasped. We were indeed in a boat, and what was in front of us was absolutely breathtaking.

There was a small island with natural beauty. There were palm trees everywhere, a little hammock on the beach. As I disembarked the boat and let the sand brush my feet, I noticed how soft and smooth it felt between my toes. The grass was a dark luscious green and perfectly trimmed. I could see birds and small critters all around the island. As I let my eyes adjust more, I could see a small cottage in the middle of this tiny island. It was absolutely breathtaking. I smiled deeply at Edward as he stated the next words:

"Welcome to Isle Renesmee."


End file.
